


Love is Pure (The Only Treasure)

by misslizanne



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1407130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslizanne/pseuds/misslizanne





	Love is Pure (The Only Treasure)

The Witch has been defeated, and Emma finally feels like she can breathe for the first time in forever. She doesn’t question it anymore, her life as the  _savior_ , nor does she question the pirate who is looming behind her, holding her hand tightly as she leads them into loft.

Mary Margaret and David have given them some much needed alone time to sort out the whole  _true love_  thing, but Emma doesn’t want to talk, doesn’t want to ruin the heat lingering between them since he gasped back to life in her arms, the pulse of magic they created knocking that wicked bitch out in a matter of seconds.

Emma pulls them both through the door, hesitantly taking her leather coat off and hanging it on the rack beside the door, watching as he does the same.

“Shall we sit, Swan?” He cocks his head and hook towards the couch, and it’s quite endearing that he still thinks they’re here to talk, to settle whatever it is that they  _are_.

“No, I don’t want to talk,” she mutters, and it makes her heart clench to see the look of disappointment and hurt flash within his eyes, as if she’s going to just reject him, push him away as she always does.

Not this time, though.  _Definitely_  not this time.

He sighs, scratching that spot behind his earlobe as he always does when he’s nervous. “So we’re just going to ignore the notion that—”

She rushes towards him, pushing him up against the loft door, crashing her lips onto his in a searing kiss. He responds almost hesitantly and then begins to move hungrily before he pulls away for a moment, as breathless and dumbstruck as she was when his eyes fluttered opened on the cold ground, cerulean gaze full of life and love and everything she tried to convince herself she didn’t deserve.

“We’re not ignoring it,” she murmurs, lips brushing gently against his. “We’re going to embrace it.”

His lips quirk into a lopsided grin before molding into a smirk of voracious origin, and before she has a chance to make a move, he’s picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist, lips capturing hers in a heated kiss. His hand wanders under her shirt, calloused fingers caressing her skin, his touch setting her ablaze. His hand and hook eventually tug her shirt over her head, tossing it mindlessly to the floor.

He walks them in the direction of her bedroom as her fingers thread through his raven black strands, remembering how she tugged on his hair only moments prior, wishing for him to just wake up, to  _come back_ , and then she kissed him and he did, and he’s here and he  _came back_ and his mouth is trailing down her neck towards her collarbone, nipping at the skin above her lacy bra.

She tugs on the clasps of his vest, bending one in her haste, quickly fiddling with the buttons on his cotton shirt. She releases his chest of the fabric, hands wandering down from the nape of his neck to scratch at his torso, fingers twiddling with the hair that covers him.

“Emma,  _Emma_ ,” he sighs into her skin as they finally make their way towards her bedroom, hook tearing the strap on the back of her bra, letting it fall forward into the miniscule space between their heaving chests. She reaches behind her, propping the door open for him to kick it the rest of the way, gracefully walking them through before plopping her down on the bed.

Her curls bounce underneath her, splaying out against the pillow as he rids himself of his vest and shirt. His hooded stare intently observes her as she shimmies out of her jeans and underwear, and she can’t keep her own gaze off him as he deftly slides out of his leather pants.

He sidles up next to her, lips quivering as his attention darts between the haunting jade of her eyes and the rosy hue of her kiss-bruised lips.

He’s just as nervous as her, just as  _scared_ because a year ago, this could have never been, would have never happened because there was a curse, and she left, and she lost him just like she loses everyone.

(She remembers that this is happening because of him, because Killian  _came back_ , he  _came back to save her_ and it makes her heart swell at the constant that he is in her very overwhelming life.)

“Are you sure you want this?” Killian whispers, the cautious tone making her far too aware that he still doesn’t think he deserves her.

She bites down on her lip, back arching ever so slightly off the bed. She leans forward, cupping his face, brushing her thumb over the scruff of his jawline, the scar on his cheek, even the tired circles under his eyes. “Of course I do,” she responds, kissing him chastely.

He rolls her over onto her back, hovering tentatively above her, hard against her thigh, and it takes everything in her not to lose control when he rubs himself agonizingly slow against her slick heat, the moan in her throat captured by his mouth on hers again.

He buries himself inside her so deliberately unhurried that it almost burns, and everything starts to feel hazy and blurry as he continues to ravish her mouth at a force that contrasts the relaxing thrusts. She wraps her legs around his waist, coaxing him to just move, but he shakes his head as his mouth trails back down her neck, creating a wet path towards her breasts.

“Love,  _Emma_ ,” he purrs as he licks her nipple, suckling it into his mouth. “Did you know I dreamed of this for a whole year?”

She nods, unable to create the words she so badly wants to say, the fact that she thought of him too, a distant foggy memory in dreams full of promises and jungle kisses and good moments (she hopes the constant roll of her hips up towards his is enough of a response).

“Then, you should also know,” he continues, thrusting further into her, hook digging into the bed as he groans in pleasure against her skin. “That I have every intention of making  _love_  to you.”

She can feel the tears forming in her eyes, the heartbreak and abandonment of her life unexpectedly healing under his gentle caress, the cracks of her heart filling with him, with  _all of him_  (because he _came back_ ).

“I will never leave you.” He kisses the dip between her breasts. “I will always return.” He nips at her collarbone, continuing to thrust steadily into her, his good arm linking behind her back and lifting her up slightly to offer a new, more satisfying angle that causes her to whimper at the sensation. “I am in this for the long haul.” He kisses her jawline, then her chin and cheek and nose before he’s perched over her lips, steely sapphire eyes boring into her, and despite the words he’s spoken, she hears them repeated in his expression alone. “I love you, Emma Swan.”

“I love you, Killian.” She tilts her head up, capturing his lips again in a kiss that causes his hips to move in a frantic circle. He drives into her with more conviction, his tongue diving into her mouth, a symphony of moans and grunts echoing throughout the room as they both chase their release. “I love you, I love you,  _I love you_.” She chants it in a hushed whisper, over and over until he’s buried in the crook of her neck, biting down hard on her skin. She whispers it into his ear on repeat, has to make him hear her, has to hear it herself because he  _came back_  and he is her  _constant_ and he is her _home_.

“Gods, Emma,” he mumbles, her hips rolling up towards him as she feels her stomach coil, bursts of heat and pleasure surging through her body as she cries out, grabbing onto his shoulders for purchase.

He follows soon after, a raspy grunt of her name, hot in her ear, followed by tender kisses under her earlobe, then her neck and it’s only a moment or two before she’s flipped them over, intent on celebrating their newfound love in as many different ways as she can.


End file.
